


butterfly, keep me grounded for now

by avapacifica



Series: October Writing Challenge 2019 [3]
Category: Corpse Bride (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Butterflies, F/F, F/M, Fix-It, Holding Hands, Multi, Polyamory Negotiations, Polygamy, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 04:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20886110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avapacifica/pseuds/avapacifica
Summary: Emily doesn't have to leave that church. She can stay, be happy with Victor, and it'll all be alright.





	butterfly, keep me grounded for now

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3: Transformation  
or I guess this is untransformation, but whatever. I want a happy ending so I wrote one.

It’s not that Emily wants to leave, far from it really. But she’s dead, and she’s accepted that now. That seems to be a popular theme in dying, acceptance. Accepting that she’s gone, accepting that no one will love her, and now that someone may, just a little bit, she has to accept that Victor shouldn’t be with her. He made a promise to someone else first, whether it was official or not.

She makes her way to the window, which is now open. The moon shines above her, full, almost welcoming. Maybe it won’t be so bad, but of course she doesn’t know. It’s not ideal, but like she knows, it’s all about acceptance. There must be a different afterlife for stubborn people, she thinks. That’s where Barkis probably is. 

The first butterfly releases itself from her veil, then a second, then a third. She wishes she could name them all, they deserve titles for rescuing her. Watching them fly away turns her sorrow into something else. Not something good, but not something bad either. It’s a complete moment of peace, all until a hand lands on her shoulder. 

“I told you Victor, I have to leave.” Emily places her hand on the other, and turns around, the butterflies returning to her body. She’s met with someone, but it is not her previously betrothed, it’s his current. 

“No, you don’t” Victoria professes, “Stay with us.”

All the insects have returned to her body, she’s completely settled. But she’s feeling lightheaded and she doesn’t know why. She’s a corpse, she should have no ailments other than rotting. Emily feels guilty for holding Victoria’s hand for this long, but it’s necessary at this point, for balance purposes at the very least. 

“I couldn’t possibly intrude.” Emily admits.

“Oh nonsense,” Victoria tells the woman. The hesitance that’s been ingrained in her brain since childhood has flown away, out the window Emily had almost left through. “Victor and I love each other, but you and him have feelings for each other as well. Maybe one day we could come to fall in love with each other ourselves.” She offers Emily a small smile. “Come stay with us, please.”

Emily glances around the room. The dead who had come here for her were all smiling, she knows how they want this to turn out. Victoria’s parents, and Victor’s for that matter too, look utterly terrified. The Pastor looks as if he’s about to go off, preaching that polygamy is a sin in the eyes of the Lord. But he had been wrong about the afterlife, who says he’s not wrong about God as well? There’s only one other person’s opinion she cares about.

“Victor?”

He seems to have broken out of a trance, though he was watching them the whole time. He makes his way over to the pair. His gaze travels between the two of them, Emily can’t imagine all the thoughts racing through his head. “This would be alright with you Victoria?” Although she’s the one who suggested it, he has to be sure this is alright.

“Of course, my love.” She places the hand that’s not holding Emily’s on his cheek, he turns his face into it, whispering countless thank yous. 

“What say we get out of here?” Victoria turns to Emily. She would love nothing more than to leave this place, but only lets it show through a nod.

“That would be lovely.”

The trio exits the church, with the sound of the dead around them, cheering them on. Although Victor was technically the one that brought them all together, Victoria stands in the middle, bridging that final gap between Victor and his corpse bride. Despite how everyone will try to convince them otherwise, this feels right. Emily would take this over the melancholic post-death she lived, or the neutral one she had almost become. This is right. 

**Author's Note:**

> leave feedback if you feel like it, it would mean the world!


End file.
